Disenchanted
by BreeXisXforeverXFrankies
Summary: Faye Locke met Damon back when she was 5 he was 6, they became best of friends. She fell in love with him. When she caught him and Katherine she fled town. SO what happens when she comes back 146 years later and he is there. Summary sux i know.
1. Chapter 1

Disenchanted

Summary: Faye Locke was born November 2nd 1845, she met the mysterious Damon Salvatore when she was 5 he was 6. They were best of friends, and she was in love with him. So when she found him and Katherine together one day, she ran. So what will happen when she comes back to mystic falls 146 years later, and he is there? Summary sucks I know.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the vampire diaries; it all belongs to L.J. Smith.

If you asked me 100 years ago if I thought I would ever return to Mystic Falls, my answer would be along the lines of 'HELL NO!' But yet here I am back in the town I fled from 146 years ago.

You can ask me why I fled, and I would tell you, something like 'isn't it always the same? You flee to get away from someone you loved, or hated?' well in my case I came down to someone I loved and someone I hated with such a passion.

Flashback

_I was walking down the hall to Damon's room, and about to push open the door when I heard a female giggle from the inside. I peeked in through the crack of the door. Only to see Katherine laying on-top of a shirtless Damon. _

"_Oh Damon why do you spend so much time with that little Locke child?" I heard her say in her sickly sweet voice._

"_She is my best friend, love" he replied and I heard him kiss her softly before saying "But there is nothing to worry about." _

"_Oh but Damon, I do worry I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. You won't hang out with her anymore now will you?" she commanded._

"_I will not hang out with her anymore." He repeated. I turned and ran from that house as fast as I could. _

_I cried in my room for hours. Only coming to a conclusion, I was leaving mystic falls for good. _

_I wrote a note to Damon, my father, and my little sister Allie saying my goodbyes. And after that I ran away from that town. _

Flashback end

I couldn't let myself have those thoughts. So I pushed away my sadness and smiled for the young woman I was buying my apartment from.

I was done decorating in a matter of 3 hours and laid down on my four post purple white and black bed.

I'm back in mystic falls. Why I have no clue, but I am.

What did you think? I'm not a great writer, but review is love people. Hate it? Love it? Was it at least okay? Please tell me =))

~Bree 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked into the high school, smirking at all the little whispers about the new girl, and the bets on who could get my number first.

"Umm I'm here to register, im Faye Locke?" I said to the sweet old woman behind the counter.

She shuffled through some papers on her desk before saying "Sorry sweetie I don't have any transcripts for a Faye Locke."

I sighed and took of my sunglasses and compelled her "Please look again."

She looked dazed for a moment. "Oh sorry here they are. Welcome to Mystic Falls, here is your schedule."

I thanked her and walked down the hall to my locker, it was right next to a brown haired boy.

I was putting my books in my locker when I heard a surprisingly familiar voice.

"Uh hello I'm Stefan Salvatore" he said, I smiled and decided to play with him a bit.

I shut my locker and turned to him, "Ah Stefan, you should know me, we were very good friends as children. But if you don't remember me. I'm Faye, Faye Locke." I giggled.

"F-Faye?" he stammered before pulling me into a tight hug.

"What have you gone all marshmallow on me?" I laughed as I hugged him back. Someone coughed from behind Stefan and he pulled away.

I looked up to see who it was. I snarled "Katherine" I spat. Her eyes got wide and scared.

"N-N- No I'm Elena. Who are you?" she said scared. I smiled and muttered "Sorry, you just look like someone I hate."

"It's fine, it's a common mistake. I'm Elena Gilbert. So taking as you thought I was Katherine, you're a vampire." She stated.

"Yes ma'am, I am. You must be Stefan's girlfriend? Stefan you should have said so" I said.

"Yes she is my girlfriend. She knows about vampires. And I just found out you were here. Wait how in the hell are you here, last time I checked, you were human." He replied.

"Ah, yes I was human, but a lot changes in 146 years." I mumbled.

"We searched for you for a year. No wonder we couldn't find you, a vampire doesn't want to be found so you weren't." He said getting a bit angry.

"Cool your jets man. I ran away for a reason-"I was cut off as the bell rang. "Got to get to history, coming?" I said.

I sat down in the back next to a bulk blonde who introduced himself as, Matt.

I sat through 4 classes before it was finally lunch. I walked over to the table where Elena and Stefan sat along with a small girl and peppy blond.

"Oh hey Faye." Elena said with a smile. "Bonnie, Caroline this is Faye Locke; she is an old friend of Stefan's. Faye this is Bonnie Bennet" she pointed to the small girl who was studying me, "and this is Caroline Forbes" she pointed to the tall bubbly blond who obviously thought of me as competition.

"Hello. Bennet ay'? Like as in Emily Bennet?" I smiled at bonnie. Showing I posed as no threat.

She smiled. And replied "Yes"

I sat through lunch laughing and smiling with them. I have a feeling I'm going to like it here.

"Faye, there's going to be a party tonight at the grille you should come." Caroline said right before school let out.

"Will do." I replied as I got in my car and drove home.

I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white shirt with a graphic black rose on the front. I put on a pair of black flats and my black leather jacket before walking out the door and going to the grille.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked into the grille, which was packed full, and was immediately confronted.

"Hey there sugar, I'm Tyler." A tall brown haired guy said.

"First off I ain't your 'sugar' and second you ain't getting in my pants so you can back off, douche." I growled at him.

"Aw honey don't b like that. At least tell me your name." He said forcefully as he backed me up against the wall.

"Faye, Faye Locke. Now get the fuck away from me." I yelled as I pushed him away. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"I'd get off me if I were you." I threatened him, just as the blonde guy I sit with in history-Matt- came and pulled him off me.

"Dude, Tyler! Get off her. She's just a girl" He yelled. "Are you okay?" he said in a softer voice to me.

"Just great. Thank you." I muttered, and ran off to the bar and ordered a bottle of the most expensive bourbon they had.

"Uh miss, how old are you." The bartender asked, I really wasn't in the mood for this so I just compelled him to give me the bottle.

I walked off bottle in hand, to find Elena and Stefan. When I finally spotted them over by the pool tables I went over.

"Faye! Hey!" Elena and Stefan said. "Wait how in the hell did you manage to get a whole bottle of bourbon?" Elena exclaimed.

"Oh Elena my dear, it takes a lot to get a vampire drunk, and I am a vampire so I compelled the guy to give it to me" I smiled.

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

Somehow we ended up playing 7 games of pool. I won 4, Stefan won 1, and Elena won 2. By the time we finished we were so sick of pool.

Caroline walked up to us after we finished. She was so drunk she could barely walk straight.

"The guy w-who owns this place, said we had to leave. He was closing." She slurred so it sounded like 'the gey whu ohns dis pulaysee said we hud tuh weave.'

"Caroline your really drunk." Elena stated, as she helped Caroline to her car and drove off waving as she left.

"Well, I guess im going to get going." Stefan said just as a question popped in my head. I grabbed his arm and spun his so he was facing me.

"Stefan I need the truth, Is Damon here?" I whispered. He stared at me for minutes then his gaze changed to somewhere behind me. I turned but wished I hadn't, there at the bar staring at me was the one person I didn't want to see. Damon, I turned and ran out of that place at my top speed, no human would have been able to see me at this speed.

I jumped into my car and drove away back to my home. Just as I got in my house I broke down and cried, sliding to the floor.

I woke the next morning still in my cloths, and still in my foyer.

I went up the stairs and got ready for school, dressed in a strapless black dress that had a purple belt just below my chest it came down just below my mid thigh. I toped it off with a purple cardigan and some black high heels.

I drove quickly to school in my new black 458 Italia Ferrari. I parked in the closet spot I could to the school. I wasn't late but yet I still ran into the school and to my locker.

I was tapped on the shoulder as I got my locker open. 'Oh please let it be anyone but him' I thought. But as I turned there standing before me was Damon Salvatore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Faye Locke. Where you been the past 146 years? Huh? Ran away, without saying goodbye, wait you said goodbye, in a letter. Was I not good enough for a goodbye face to face? I thought we were closer than that." He said getting furious, as he backed me up against the lockers.

"Go away Damon." I said as I pushed him back and away from me.

"Answer my questions then." He replied following me as I walked down the hall to the girls restroom.

"What are you going to follow me in here to Damon. I said go away!" I yelled, luckily nobody was at the schools yet.

"Yes if I have to. Just answer my questions, Faye!" He exclaimed as he walked into the girls room behind me locking the doors on the way.

"Fine you want answers, what do you want to know." I spat.

"where you been the past 145 years? When were you turned? By who? Why the hell did you leave me like that? Why didn't you say goodbye face to face with me?" He began bombarding me with questions.

"I've been traveling the world. I was turned 2 weeks after I fled town, by a woman named Fiona. I left because I hated that bitch Katherine. I didn't say goodbye face-to-face because you wouldn't have spoken to me, I saw you and Katherine that day, Damon she was compelling you to not speak to me anymore. I didn't know that back then I just thought you loved her more than me." I began to feel tears dripping down my face.

"Now I've answered your questions, leave me alone now." I muttered as I pushed past him and out the door.

Stefan was at his locker as I got there. I pulled open mine and began re-applying my make-up because it was all messed up now.

"Oh Faye. Are you alrite?" Stefan asked.

"Peachy. Just had to explain everything to your jackass brother." I snarled and ran out school.

I ran out to my car and drove to the cemetery. Once there I walked around until I found the graves I was looking for, they read,

Robert William Locke

1818-1899

A loving father, and roll model to many.

And next to his was my mothers.

Madeline Eliza Brown-Locke

1820-1852

Loved by many.

And next to hers was my little sisters.

Allie Clarissa Locke

1852-1926

beloved sister and daughter

I sobbed softly as I read the tombstones of my family. "hello mother, father, allie." I whispered. "I've missed you all dearly. Im so sorry I ran off without any communication. I love you guys. I ran away because of Damon I loed him so much. I just couldn't bar-" I stopped as I heard a twig snap in the forest.

"Who's there?" I said. No answer. "Oh come out come out wherever you are." I smirked.

I saw movement and I sped over pinning the person to a nearby tree, I looked up to see who it was. It was Damon.

"What in the hell are you doing out here Damon. Stalking me? That's a federal crime you know?" I said a bit snarky.

"No Faye im not stalking you, I came to talk." He coughed. "Now if you would please let me go we could."

"Oh but Damon if I let you go, how do I know it wont turn for the worst and ill be the one up against this tree?" I said my vision still blurred from crying and my voice still a bit broken.

"I won't I swear. I won't lie to you Faye, you should know that by now." He muttered.

I thought about it for a second more then I let him down and motioned for him to follow.

He followed me back to my car, where I noticed his wasn't anywhere in sight. "Where's your car?" I muttered.

"School" was all he said before he followed me into my car. And I drove us to my house.

My little apartment, what can I say it had spunk. From my living room was all white couch and chairs, black carpet and bright paintings all around to my little black and purple bedroom. Hey even my bathroom was colorful with its blues, greens, and yellows splattered everywhere.

I sat down on my couch and watched him come in and sit in the recliner in the corner.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" I asked. He just stared at me.

"I want to know who changed you. And why you left." He said loud and clear no questioning, he wanted to know.

Flashback

_I was walking through an old town somewhere in Italy when I saw this woman. She was prettier than any woman I had ever seen._

"_Hello miss." I said as I walked up to her and curtsied. _

"_Oh chao, my darling." She replied, she had the prettiest voice too. _

"_Could you please escort me to the nearest Inn. I need a place to stay." I said politely, letting my Italian accent ring._

"_Yes of course young one. Oh but they are much too expencive for a young one like yourself. Come you may stay with me. What is your name my bell." She asked. I was so confused why someone as pretty as her would want to share her home with a runaway like me. _

"_I'm Faye, Faye Locke, ma'am." I said politely._

"_Well Faye, come on ill show you the way, I'm Scarlet." She replied, as she walked me down the road. _

"_Well this is it." She whispered as we reached a large mantion in the woods. _

"_Wow this is beautiful miss. But I really don't want to be a burdon. I'm sure you don't want a child like me around your home." I replied._

"_Tell me Faye. How old are you? And do you really believe if I didn't want you I would offer my home to you?" She asked._

"_I'm 19 miss, and I im sure you were just being polite." I said._

"_Ah then you are not a child. And I was serious you may stay with me." She replied sweetly._

"_If you insist. I really wont bother you." I said and then I smiled._

_We spent the rest of the day wandering around, she showed me where I would stay, where her room was. She went through her dresses giving me the ones that were to small. I was really beginning to think of her as a motherly figure._

_I went to sleep that night peacefully. But woke up thirsty and hot, so I got up and began to go downstairs quietly. _

_When I got to the kitchen. I saw people outside, I peeked out the back door, it was Scarlet and she was doing something with a mans neck. She apparently heard me and looked up, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. _

_There was blood all over her mouth and it was dripping down her chin. _

_I gasped and turned to run up the stairs, but she was there making it impossible to move. "Common honey, im not going to hurt you. I promis." She whispered. There wasn't any blood on her mouth anymore._

"_Your- you're a v-vampire?" I whispered back crying. She kept trying to comfort me, she brushed my hair back, and whispered 'shhh shhh its okay im not going to hurt you.' Over and over._

"_You were, you were killing that man. You're a killer, why cant I find it in my heart to hate you" I cryed._

"_Because deep down you know I'm not worth hating. I wasn't killing that man I was only feeding on him, he wouldn't have remembered a thing." She whispered. "Come on, lets get you to bed." _

_She walked me up to my room and I fell asleep right as my head hit the pillow._

_I woke up the next morning, my eyes sore from crying the night earlier. I put on my dress for the day, getting the maids to lace up my corset. _

_I walked down the stair to find Scarlet and tell her that I didn't care if she was a vampire. I found her in the garden,_

"_Miss Scarlet may I speak with you for a moment?" I asked._

"_Of course." She replied and she followed me out into the garden more. _

"_Look scarlet, I just wanted to let you know that I really don't care what you are. I still look up to you like a mother." I said confidently._

"_Good, how sweet of you." Was all she said, she was smiling when she walked away._

_That night we while we ate dinner, Scarlet brought me a wine glass full of this red liquid, it tasted heavenly, I drank the whole glass._

Flashback end

"But little did I know that it was her blood and that night after dinner, she brought me to my room and snapped my neck. I woke up a vampire." I finished my story with an uneasy smile.

"Wow" was all he said.

Wow this one was long. I started writing it at like 9 pm last night and wrote it until 1am. I just couldn't get the words right. Well review please =)) pretty please?

-Bree 3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wow? That's all?" I said sarcastically. But deep down all I wanted to do was throw myself into his arms and cry.

"I'm sorry. Its just I don't know what to say. I loved you. But then I met Katherine and fell-"I cut him off when I jumped up.

"Don't ever and I mean ever speak of that bitch in front on me!" I yelled.

"Sorry. I'm sorry look I didn't mean to hurt you. I was going to say I fell in love with her, but it was all fake. I loved you the whole time somewhere in my mind it was you." He whispered.

I stared at him for a moment then I pulled myself to him and pressed my lips to his. The kiss was passionate filled with anger, betrayal, and sadness, but in the end it all added up to Love.

It wasn't long before he pulled away. We stood there foreheads against each other staring into the others eyes.

Then he captured my lips again flipping me over so he was pinning me against the chair, not letting our lips separate.

We talked, and laughed telling each others stories about the past 146 years. Occasionally stealing a kiss from the other.

It was maybe 2 am when I finally said "I'm tired and I have school in the morning so I need to go to sleep."

He stood and began putting on his leather jacket. I put my hand on his arm.

"I never said for you to leave." I giggled. He smirked and I pulled him up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Turn around I need to change." I said and made a spiny motion with my hands. He turned and I changed into a little blue cotton shorts and camisole set.

I crawled into my bed and patted the space next to me.

His smirk grew wider, as he pulled off his shoes, jacket and shirt. He crawled into the bed next to me; I laid my head on his chest and let sleep take me over.

Damon POV

I laid there watching her sleep; she was so beautiful, from her black hair that landed in waves down her back, to her always questioning icy green-blue eyes.

'I'm turning into such a marshmallow.' I thought to myself. But she muttered softly in her sleep pulling me from my thoughts. She muttered something that sounded like, 'ah damn.' But could easily be translated to 'ah Damon.' I smirked.

It wasn't until she hitched her leg around my hip that I got suspicious. She began muttering again this time it was clear. 'I love you Damon.' I smiled until my face hurt.

There wasn't any more talking the rest of the night and I soon fell asleep too.

Faye POV

I woke up on someone's chest, when I looked up to see who it was; all the memories of the night before came flooding back into my mind. Scarlet, stolen kisses, life stories? I Thought.

I kissed Damon's nose and giggled when it scrunched. His eyes popped open and looked around dazed.

"Oh what a lovely way to wake up. To you beautiful face and giggle." He whispered sleepily.

"Well thank you. But I must get dressed for school." I replied.

"Be my guest." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my baby blue and white dress and a white head band that I would use as a hippy band.

I showered and got dressed, pulling on a pair of white strappy heels. My heels clicked as I went through the house looking for Damon. I didn't find him but I found a red rose along with a note on my kitchen counter.

Faye,

Come by the boarding house today after school, or you could just stay home today. I'm sure it won't be boring ;).

-Damon

The note read. I smiled and pulled out my LG neon from my purse. And quickly texted Damon. All it said was 'lovely rose. And I'm not skipping. Sorry to ruin your plans.' Well that and my signature ';)Faye3' kind of cliché butt I liked it.

He texted back immediately. 'Aw common Faye I'm sure you will love it. ;)' I laughed and said 'no. Bye now.'

I drove to the school only to be bombarded by questions by Stefan, Elena, and bonnie. It all came down to 'Where the fucks were you last night. And why was Damon also missing?'

"Chill out! One at a time! I went to the graveyard last night and Damon was there we went to my apartment and talked. Okay?" I said.

"One question did you sleep with him" Stefan asked eyes just as wide as Bonnie and Elena's.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

I gasped and stared at them for a moment. "No! Of course not we only talked then I made him stay the night!" I choked out.

"Okay good. You do know that if he ever hurts you I'm going to set him on fire, and roast marshmallows on him right?" Bonnie said.

"Yes, but no need to worry if he's hurting me. Because guess what!" I whispered. "I'm older than him."

We all began to laugh. "Really so if we asked you could kick his ass, and he couldn't do anything about it?" laughed Elena.

"Yup." I said matter-of-factly. We laughed some more. Then the bell rung making us stop laughing.

"Got to run. Bye!" I said as I waved to them and jogged down to the history room.

Damon had told me about Mr. Saltsman's double life. Teacher by day, Vampire hunter by night… SO I decided to play with him a bit.

"Hey there Mr. S." I laughed as I stood in front of his desk.

"Hi Miss. Locke. Take a seat." He said all treachery.

"What got no vervain to inject into me? Teacher by day vampire hunter by night" I whispered.

"Ah no, I only use that in hazardous situations. And you Faye are no danger. Oh and by the way who told you. Wait let me guess. Damon?" He whispered back.

"Who told you I wasn't dangerous? Because they lied. And it was Damon. I've known him for awhile."

"Funny because Damon AND Stefan both told me you were no danger to this town. I should have figured you were somehow tied to Damon, you both are very alike." He said. "Now I must teach so go sit down Miss. Locke."

I sighed and went and sat down in my spot next to Matt. "Hey Faye! There's a party in the woods later tonight. Carol and Elena asked if I would ask you, since Elena didn't earlier." Matt whispered as I sat down.

I nodded and smiled at the nice blonde haired boy. "Sure, thanks" I mouthed.

I got bored in the class so I decided to text Stefan and Damon. Sending them both the same thing. 'So I'm not dangerous ay'?' I waited for one of them to answer when the did Damon said 'Ah so you annoyed the teacher? Its fun huh?' I quickly typed back 'that's not an answer'

Stefan had said 'Well, you're not so why lie?' I said back 'Fine if that's what you think.'

Damon replied soon after 'Fine yes, you're not dangerous, maybe dangerously sexy but nothing more.' I sighed and put my phone away.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. By the end of the day I was ready to leave this boring place.

I climbed into my car and drove to the boarding house. I walked up the path watching my feet the whole way.

I thought about knocking, and decided against it. I opened the heavy door and stepped inside. It was quiet all through the house. I listened, no noise what-so-ever.

Climbing the stairs I still didn't hear a thing. I made my way down the hall to the last door on the right. Opening it I heard soft breaths inside.

Damon was asleep; he was just a mound on the bed from what I could see. I tip-toed over to him and took off my heels. I climbed into his bed and under the covers with him.

He was so cute when he slept! I watched as he took small soft intakes of breath. I laid my hand on his chest and began dragging the soft pads of my fingers down. Smiling as he shuddered a bit.

As my hand reached his belly button I jumped when his hand jumped and stopped mine.

"Keep going down and I wouldn't be able to help myself." He muttered seductively in my ear. I giggled and softly kissed his nose.

"Aw but Faye, I was hoping for a kiss a bit lower!" he pouted. Kissed his upper lip.

"There?" I laughed and he shook his head. I kissed his chin. "How bout' there?" He shook his head again.

"Oh I think I know where!" I exclaimed and I kissed him so softly on the lips.

He smiled and whispered "perfect" before capturing my lips with his.

"Oh hey, I forgot to tell you we are going to a party tonight." I told him an hour later.

"Really? And when is this?" He said with his eyebrows lifted.

"An hour." I muttered as I looked at my watch.

"I need to get ready then now don't I?" He laughed and went into the bathroom and showered.

I ran home and grabbed a new outfit while he showered. Grabbing a short, strapless, black mini dress that clung to my body, and a big white belt to put around my waist. Getting black stilettos and a white headband that had a flower on the side.

When I got back to the boarding house Damon was just getting out the shower and I took the time, he put cologne on and brushed his teeth, to put on my dress.

He came out 5 minutes later, towel around his waist and his hair wet, and falling in his eyes. Making him look devilish.

I fixed my hair with the brush on his dresser and put the headband on, letting my bangs fall out of it.

He was dressed before I was even done my hair, and he had come over and begun kissing butterfly kisses, down my neck and I was leaning back onto him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I laughed.

"Now, now, you can't get me all distracted before a party." I laughed.

He let me go with a sigh and I went to put on my heels. 10 minutes later we were ready to go and walking out the door.

I parked the car out in a field with a bunch of other cars. Damon was there to open my door just as I stepped out. "Thank you." I said.

"No need to." He laughed and offered me his arm. I gladly took it.

We made our way over to the place where the party was, and I listened in for Elena and Bonnie's voices I found them.

"Hey Elena and Bonnie are over here I'm going to go over. Kay?" I whispered in Damon's ear. He just nodded and made his way over to where Stefan was.

I found them over by a large pavilion. "Hey!" I said over the music.

I got a loud chorus of 'Hays' from the girls.

"Okay how many drinks have yall' had!" I laughed. They sounded a bit wasted.

"Well, I've had 7 but my little witchy friend her has had many more!" Elena laughed as bonnie just nodded her head.

"Oh you guys please don't be mad. But I brought Damon." I said softly.

"That's fine, I guess if he tries anything ill stop it!" bonnie exclaimed.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, just as Stefan and Damon walked over.

"Hello Elena. And hello little witch." Damon greeted them.

"Damon we are going to try to be nice to you, because Faye is our friend, and she seems to care about you. So you can just cut you jackass attitude." Elena said.

"Hey, it's not an attitude it's the way I am." He stated.

"No its not." I whispered into their ears and laughed. They laughed as Damon grimaced.

"Ill be right back, I'm going to go get us all a new beer." I yelled over the music.

I walked over towards the beer table. I grabbed 5 beers and began walking back. But someone Grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me into the woods.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. And began thrashing in the persons arms. They had turned me around and pinned me to a tree. I looked up at the man in front of me.

It was Tyler. But why in hell was he strong enough to pin me to a tree.

"What the hell!" I choked out still thrashing around in his arms.

"Aw baby, not happy to see me? Or is it your surprised I'm able to beat you? Huh lil vampire?" He smirked down at me.

What the hell are you!" I screeched at him, he just smiled as he shoved a stick into my stomach. Missing my heart.

"GET THE HELL OFF HER!" I heard a deep male voice yell. Finally Damon's here. Tyler pulled out the stick and turned around, dropping me in the process.

"Oh so here's the boyfriend, I was wondering if you were going to come." Tyler said to Damon.

"You fucking douche, what the hell do you want?" Damon yelled.

"Oh nothing, just your girlfriend, oh and all the vampires dead! I didn't want this! I wanted to be normal, but when the vampires come back, I changed. Yes I'm a werewolf, and it seems like your little miss perfect back there hasn't feed in awhile." Tyler smirked. "Well bye!" And he ran of in the night.

"What the hell!" Damon muttered staring off into the darkness after Tyler.

"D-Damon a little help?" I coughed at him, and he snapped out of it, turning to me and running over.

"You need blood, love. Hold on ill be right back." He told me and I just nodded.

And it did only take a second, he was back with a kid from the party, Alex I think his name was. Damon shoved him into my lap as I bit his neck, taking only what I needed then pushing him off me.

I compelled him to forget it all and stood up.

I walked up to Damon who was looking at the ground. Wrapping my arms around his waist and snuggling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close.

"Damon can I ask you a favor?" I muttered into his chest then looking up at him.

"And what would that be?" He smiled, not smirked like he usually did but an actual smile.

"Never leave me?" I asked, I started to cry and he just pulled me closer.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Then he kissed me with so much passion, I didn't think was possible.

I kissed him back, pulling my passion, and anger, and most of all love for him into the kiss, I swear it was the best kiss in the world.

I pulled back whispering, "I love you" Against his lips. He pulled me back looking at me, as if to find any sign of lying in my face.

"What?" He whispered astonished.

"I said I love you. What don't you love me?" I whispered, on the bridge of tears.

"Yes." Then he kissed me again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We walked back to the car hand-in-hand, it reminded me of back in the day when we were young.

Flashback

Damon and I were, walking along the falls, late at night, hand-in-hand. We were only maybe 7 or 8, so we were kind of clueless.

"I have an idea! Let's go swimming." Damon exclaimed.

"Okay!" I smiled and took off my coat and footwear.

We dived in the falls and played and splashed. Once we were done, and dressed up again, we started back.

"Once we get older, im going to marry you. We are going to be the happiest people ever!" Damon had told me.

"Yes and we will have 10 kids! And, and live to be 171!" I smiled and hugged him. We were home by now. "Bye Damon!"

"Bye Faye! I love you. Remember one day we will be married." He laughed and I asked "10 kids?"

"Yes! Bye! See you tomorrow." And he walked off, to his home.

End of flashback

I laughed randomly once we were in the car. He looked at me like I was crazy "What?" He asked

"10 kids remember. One day we were going to be the happiest people ever. You were going to be the best husband ever. Turned out to be the exact opposite." I told him, he laughed.

"Sure did. But 10 kids Faye? Really?" He laughed at me.

"I was like 7 shut up!" I exclaimed and smacked his arm playfully.

We laughed and drove home, my home that is, and went inside, fought over what to watch on TV for a bit, then decided to go to bed.

I changed into a pair of black shorts and a purple tank top. Braiding my hair into two low piggy tail braids.

"Cute" he said as he gave me a head to toe, lookdown.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically, then I looked at him, he was in a pair of silk boxers, laid out on my bed. "Sexy" I laughed as I ran vamp-speed and jumped on him.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, but he pulled my chin up so he could kiss me. I kissed him back, but pulled away soon after.

"Night!" I laughed, rolling off him, but still curling up against him, pulling the covers over us.

I laid there for 20 minutes thinking the sat up unrepentantly, and looked at a startled Damon and exclaimed, "Holy shit! It's a week from Halloween!"

"Um, yeah so?" He said sleepily.

"'Um, yeah so?' IT'S HALLOWEEN! We r having a party!" I told him.

"Kay? Now go to bed. I love you, always remember that." He told me, and that calmed me.

"I won't forget it. I love you too Damon." I whispered as I curled back into my little ball next to him.

I fell asleep, quickly. Dreaming of when I killed Scarlet.

Dream/Flashback

Scarlet and I were hunting; it was 1990, years of being a vampire. There weren't many people in the town that night. Scarlet was hungry, extremely hungry.

"No Scarlet! I won't let you kill a child!" I yelled at her, she had a small adorable, 4 or 5 year old little girl in her arms, about to drain her.

"And how are you going to stop me! I'm older than you little girl!" She sneered.

"Trust me I will find a way." I snarled as I yanked the child from her grasp, Pulling her into my arms as I ran, I ran as fast as I could and went to the mansion in the woods we lived in now, going in my room, and hiding her.

"Shh, be quiet honey, ill be back for you, I promise. Stay strong." I whispered to her, I grabbed the stake from my dresser and hid it in my dress.

"I'm sorry Scarlet, I couldn't let you kill a child, and she was only a baby." I told her as I descended the staircase.

"Whatever, I'm not mad anymore." She said. I walked over to her. 'I got to do this.' I thought.

I hugged her and whispered "I'm sorry, I did love you like a mother."

"Wha-"she began but I grabbed the stake and shoved it through her heart.

I watched as she fell to the ground. I sped up the steps and went to the small child, she was sobbing quietly.

"Come on sweetie. What's your name?" I asked as I led her out my secret hiding place.

"Emma." She cried. I picked her up and tried calming her. After she was calm I brought her downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Emma, where are your parents?" I asked as I made her some food.

"Home. I was just walking to the store just up the street. My big sister was just behind me a little ways." She said her lisp showing out big time.

"Okay after this imp going to take you home." I told her.

"Otay." She whispered. She ate in peace as I disposed of Scarlet's body.

I walked her to her door, and told her, not compelled, told her, that she couldn't tell anyone about what happened, and for her to tell everyone she just got lost and I found her.

"Now, sweetie, Never Ever forget my name or what I look like, if you ever, need anything or anyone, find me. Never forget the name, Faye Locke. Find me if you ever need me. Promise?" I asked.

"Pinkie swear. I could never forget you. Do you have to go?" she began to cry. I hugged her and told her I had to, but all she had to do was find me.

I knocked on the door. A woman opened the door with red eyes, she had been crying.

"Hello miss. I found Miss Emma here, lost down my road. I found her and brought her here, she is okay though." I smiled at the woman who squealed and picked up Emma and spun her around.

"Thank you miss! So much!" The woman cried, I just nodded and winked at Emma who waved as I walked down the street.

Dream/flashback end

I woke up gasping. Damon was still peacefully sleeping. It was 5 am.

I got up and went and ran a hot bath, with a lot of bubbles, and candles and soft music. It calmed me.

I relaxed in the bath for what seemed like hours. I was a vampire so I didn't prune, I stayed in the bath for 2 hours when I finally got out it was near 7.

Damon was up and reading a book, what book exactically I had no clue.

"What you reading?" I asked, still wrapped up in my towel.

"Twilight" He said sounding disgusted.

"Sorry it's Caroline's she forced me to read it. I made it through 40 pages. Edward reminds me of Stefan." I laughed along with him, and I got dressed.

I pulled on a light blue dress, and some white stilettos, just pinning my hair back in a ponytail.

"Where you going?" Damon asked from my bed.

"The library, then the mall. I need to start getting stuff ready for the party." I smirked at him, and then I walked over and kissed him softly.

"Bye!" I exclaimed then I went and jumped into my Ferrari.

I drove to the library and walked in. "Hello miss, could I use a computer?" I asked politely.

"Do you have a library card, honey?" She replied, 'shoot I don't.' I thought.

"No I don't, I could sign up for one." I smiled and she gave me a small application.

Full name: Faye Elisabeth Locke.

DOB: November 2, 1991

Do you have another card? No

How often do you come here? Not often 

I finished within second and handed her the paper and she handed me a computer number. I said my thanks and walked over to my assigned computer.

I went to the newest Microsoft word, and took up the invitation thing.

I made out the invitations typing at a speed that should be impossible. And printed up 100 for now. Even though there was going to be so many more people there.

"Thank you, I'm done now." I said as I walked by the lady at the front desk.

"Oh wait miss! Here's your library card." She smiled at me and I nodded as I walked out examining my new card.

I hopped into my car and drove off to the mall. Once there, I walked up to the door and saw Caroline standing there looking around.

"Caroline!" I exclaimed and she looked at me and walked over.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Okay, so I'm throwing a Halloween party this week on Sunday! If you don't mind would you help me set up and get the stuff?" I pleaded.

"Oh Faye, partys are my specialty of course ill help. Common!" she exclaimed as she took my hand and dragged me into the mall.

19 bags, and 3 hours later. We were done. I told Caroline how happy I was and thanked her. And told her she was the best.

I finished talking with Caroline and drove back home.

When I got home, it was absolutely spotless. Not a speck of dust or grime.

There was also a letter on my counter.

My Darling Faye,

I went hunting then home, come there when you're done shopping. I love you.

**Damon**

I read it and smiled. He wanted me at his house after I was done, so im going.

I took off my blue dress and replaced it with, a red one with a black ribbon around my waist. And a pair of black stiletto's, letting my hair fall down my back.

I made my way over to the Salvatore house, and knocked on the door. Elena answered.

"Oh hey Faye! Come on in!" she smiled and I walked in, she went on. "Damon came home earlier, but he has locked himself in his room. You can go up."

"Thanks. Tell Stefan I said hey." I told her as I made my way up the steps and through the house.

I reached up and grabbed the key in the crack of the wall above his door, and unlocked it quietly.

I walked inside, Damon was on the bed staring at a cup of amber liquid, I could smell it, it was blood.

He looked up as I walked in. And smiled.

"Hey. Why are you locked up in your room?" I asked.

"Waiting for you of course, 3 hours of shopping?" He laughed.

"Caroline helped me pick the stuff out." I explained and he began nodding his head.

I walked over and kissed him, it wasn't long before he pulled me under him, and began kissing my neck.

"Wait. Not this, you'll get me distracted." He stopped and said as he climbed off the bed.

"What?" I laughed and he just sat next to me on the bed.

"I have something for you." He said.

"What is it?" I asked curious. He pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to me.

I opened it and gasped.

Dun dun dun! whats in the box :D. lol Thanks for liking my story and stuff. Remember reveiw is love. And everyone, take a moment to remember all the people that died on this unfaithful day, in the Twin Towers. R.I.P 9/11/01 3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh my god, Damon. Its beautiful." I choked out. Inside the box, was a small silver heart that was imbedded with little, blue stones that were the exact color of his eyes.

I had started to cry as I flung my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder.

"I'm glad you like it." Was all he said, as he pulled me back and moved my hair so he could lock it around my neck.

"Like it? I love it!" I exclaimed and then I captured his lips in mine.

"Well, it's Saturday. What does milady want to do tonight?" He asked when I pulled away.

"Cant do anything tonight. Tomorrows the party and I need to decorate the boarding house tonight, and go make people spread the word." I told him.

He frowned but muttered fine.

"Wait why is it taking place here?" He asked.

"Well because your house is bigger all I have is a small apartment." I gave him my best puppy dog face.

"You're lucky I love you Faye. Now let's go get this over with." He muttered.

We brought the bags to the boarding house and begun decorating.

When we finished every room had a different scene. Except Damon, Stefan, and Elena's room (she had a spare here). There were black lights everywhere, and fake blood which Damon said looked nothing like blood, I agreed.

"Done, now I need to go to the grille, be back later. Love you." I smiled at Damon who frowned.

"Oh no you don't. I'm coming." He informed me and I just rolled my eyes and followed him to my car.

We made it to the grille in 5 minutes. And walked inside, looking for Caroline.

"Caroline! I need help, tell anyone and everyone the party is at the boarding house tomorrow night 8 thru whatever time I tell them all to get out." I told her as I made my way up to her.

"On it!" She said. And then she ran off, telling people.

We went around telling people to come, and gave some invitations. We were done with the whole place within 2 hours, and driving home.

"Are we done?" Damon asked as we walked up to his room, inspecting the decorations on our way.

"Yes." I told him. And we walked into his room. I collapsed in the chair next to the door. I watched as he took off his old cloths and pulled on a pair of black pajama bottoms.

I stood up and went to his closet; it was a walk-in, and filled with black, grey, or white shirts. I grabbed a button down black long sleeved shirt from one of the racks and pulled it on. It smelled just like him, intoxicating.

I walked out, "You mind?" I asked he was laying across the bed his hands behind his head.

"No, me looks great on you." He smirked. I rolled my eyes again, and crawled into the bed next to him.

"Night." I whispered, "I love you." I could practically hear him smiling when he replied.

"I love you too."

I woke up around eleven the next morning, to an empty house. But Damon left a note telling me he was going to be out hunting, and buying a costume for tonight, and he won't be home until about 5.

I sighed and went to put on my dress from yesterday. Once I was done I drove back to my apartment. Only to pull on a pair of Victoria secret sweat pants and a cute white top, pulling my hair in a side pony tail. Putting on my sun glasses. I walked out to my car, so I could go buy a costume.

It took me an hour to find the costume I wanted, but I found it.

I texted Bonnie, Caroline and Elena and got them to come out to lunch with me.

"Hey! Over here." I exclaimed as they walked in.

"Hey Faye. Did you get your costume?" Elena asked as she sat down in the booth.

"Yeah. Promise you won't tell nobody, and ill tell you." I told them.

Once the all swore not to tell, I whispered. "I'm going to be a fallen angel; I'm going to wear an electric blue mini dress that has black lace trim, and a pair of big black feather wings." I told them.

"O.M.G that sounds beautiful. Cant wait to see it." They said.

"Yeah." We talked about the party the rest of the time while we ate. Caroline was going as a vampire (that I laughed at), Bonnie was going as a witch (only because Caroline was making her) and Elena was going as a farie, they were all going to look great.

By the time we were done, it was 4 o'clock. We said our goodbyes, and went to our separate cars.

I went back to the boarding house after dropping off my costume at home. I found Damon in the living room talking to Stefan about what author was better, Anne Rice or William Shakespeare.

"Guys shut up! Anne Rice is better, first off and we have 4 hours to get all the lights and props ready, and double check them all. Well 2 actually, because im taking 2 hours to get ready. Now get up and help me." I commanded as I walked in.

They grumbled and muttered stuff under there breaths but they got up and helped. We finished quickly, and I found Damon in his room when I finished.

"Hey im going to go home and change, ill be back I love you." I told him, before I went over and kissed him lightly.

:Love you too." He replied with a small smile on his lips.

I drove home and got in the shower real quick before, getting in my costume and started on my makeup.

I finished just as the clock clicked 7:45, I had to leave, and I sped over to the boarding house, and made it there just as people started to show up. I let them in, and they started to look around clearly impressed.

"Hey!" I said over the music when I found Damon, he was dressed as the grim reaper. "Nice costume Damon."

He laughed and appraised my short costume, and whispered "sexy" in my ear. I giggled and we went around, watching people look around and see the scared faces.

Then somebody knocked on the door downstairs, I let go of Damon and went to go get it.

I opened the door, there was a small girl there, no older than 13. I cocked my head to the side and looked at the child.

"Hi, who are you sweetie." I asked the little girl.

She swallowed, she looked thoroughly scared. "Faye? Faye Locke?" she asked.

My smile turned to a frown as I appraised the child. "Yes?" I said, coming out of the house and onto the porch with her.

She whispered, "It's me, Emma." My eyes widened, as I though 'I knew she looked familiar.'

OMG! Im soooo sorry i havent updated in so long D: and Sorry this chapter was so short, im tired. Are you surprised? I didn't think I was going to bring Emma back but I did :D

~Bree 3


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Emma? How are you here?" I whispered.

"Well, I got turned 9 years after I met you, and every day I never forgot your name or spoke of you. But one day, walking down the same street going to the same store, someone grabbed me, started sucking the life from my neck. But then this person had begun shoving liquid down my throat.

The next thing I knew I was awake in the ally. So thirsty, I knew I'd become a vampire.

I've searched the whole world for you, never finding you!" She had begun to cry. "But I couldn't find you, ever. And you were the one I needed. I asked around every place I went and most said you had been there in the past but left a long time before."

I was still frozen in his doorway but, I snapped out of it and pulled her to me into a hug. She cried and cried.

"I'm here now and I'm never going to leave. I promise." I whispered to her.

"Well, I need your help. People are after m-"She stopped and begun holding her head as if having a major migraine. An ear-piercing scream filled my ears. I noticed as Emma's it was the same as the one she had when she was 4.

I picked her up, and she was still crying and holding her head. I ran to Damon and yelled "GET BONNIE!"

I ran to Damon's room and laid her on the bed. "Emma, are you okay?" I asked once she stopped screaming.

Bonnie came rushing in followed by Damon, Stefan, and Elena. "Who is this?" Bonnie asked.

"Long story short, somebody I saved and I think of her as a sister or daughter. So please help!" I said quickly, Bonnie nodded and went over to Emma, putting her hand on her forehead.

Bonnie stood there for a minute, but then snapped out of her trance with a gasp.

"She is in some trouble; she has witches, vampire hunters and other vampires after her over nothing." Bonnie whispered. "But the best I can do is put a spell over her mind and body to keep the witches from harming her. But the rest, I can't do anything about. I'm sorry." Bonnie whispered.

"Just do it! Make her stop hurting! Please!" I gasped out when she started screaming again.

Bonnie put her hands on either side of Emma's face, and began speaking in what seemed like Latin.

Once she was done, and Emma stopped screaming, I ran over and hugged Bonnie.

"Bonnie thank you!" I said, Emma was sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"Your welcome." She said sleepily.

"Elena? Stefan? Will you drive bonnie home?" I asked.

"Yeah, but were coming back later, and you have to explain." Stefan said, and I nodded.

I sat next to Emma on the bed and waited for her to wake up. Damon had gone to tell people the party was over since it was almost 1 am now.

Emma gasped and sat up. Looking around she started to cry again.

"Oh Emma, don't cry its okay. Shh." I whispered as I pulled her into my lap.

"Thank you. Thank you. You didn't need to help me. I'm just a kid, but you did." She whispered.

"Emma, ever since that night in the ally, I've thought of you as my child. I never expected to see you again. I'm going to help you any way I can." I said.

She smiled and hugged me. I sat there with her for what seemed like hours. She told me about her years of searching for me. Never stopping, then getting attacked while hunting by the witches, and vampire hunters. They took her tied her up, and tortured her, but she got away, and heard from other vampires about this town. She came here and found me.

I listened to her stories and she finally fell asleep around 4. I carefully got up and walked down the steps to find it completely normal. No fake blood, no spiders, nothing.

"Damon, I was going to help you. You didn't have to do all of this. It makes me feel bad." I said as I walked into the living room and sat next to him on the couch.

He put his arms around me and pulled me close. "I don't mind. Now tell me who the child is, and why we went through so much to save her?" He questioned.

So I told him, everything from, how I saved her from Scarlet, to how she was attacked.

"And now she's going to stay, I'm going to tell people she's my little sister. Even if she feels more like a daughter to me." I told him.

"Okay. Whatever you say." He replied, before he kissed me softly.

I fell asleep there on the couch in Damon's arms. I woke up though when I heard someone coming down the steps.

I opened my eyes to Emma leaned over staring at me.

"Morning Emma." I whispered. She smiled. I got up carefully making sure I didn't wake Damon.

I followed Emma into the kitchen. "How'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Okay." She said as she sat down on the island.

"That's good, here drink this." I handed her a mug of blood.

"Thank you." She smiled. I took in what she looked like now. Her dark brown hair curled slightly a little past her shoulders, her questioningly green-blue eyes. She was adorable, a lot more grown than she was back as a child.

"What do I have a blood mustache?" She laughed because I was staring at her.

"No" I laughed "I was just thinking of how much you've grown."

"Well duh I'm like 100 years old." She giggled. I smiled and shook my head, just as Stefan and Elena came in the doorway.

"Hi! I'm Emma! Sorry for ruining your party last night." Emma jumped in front of them, and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Elena, and you didn't ruin anything honey." Elena smiled at Emma.

"And I'm Stefan, Damon's brother." Stefan muttered.

Emma beamed a big smile before, walking back to her seat at the island.

"Today I have to go and sell my lovely apartment, and get a larger place. Emma needs a room, and I also have to go and enroll her in 9th grade." I told them. They nodded. "Emma, wait in here with Stefan and Elena while I go get Damon up."

I walked into the parlor and went over to Damon's sleeping form on the couch.

I kissed him on his lips until he became responsive, flipping me so I was under him.

I pushed him off me. "Sorry babe, we have lots of stuff to do today, including moving my apartment! What fun?" I laughed. He grimaced.

"Why?" He whined, as he got up and started to the kitchen.

"Because mine is only a 1 bedroom, and Emma is going to stay she needs a room." I said.

"Why don't you both stay here?" He said, I had to admit it was a good idea.

"Well, because if I live here, I'd sleep in the room with you and it doesn't have enough color in it." I told him.

"Oh, common Faye, I just asked you to move in with me. Please?" He pleaded.

"Okay, but I get to re-decorate your whole room. Add a little color." I told him.

"But my room is perfect!" He argued, we were in the kitchen now, the others staring at us.

"Well if you want me to come live here with you, then you have to let me re-decorate your room." I argued back.

"Fine. But get rid of any of my things and you will regret it." He muttered and I smirked.

"Oh what are you going to do? I'm older than you." I heard, Stefan, Elena and Emma all stifle giggles.

He grumbled something uncomprehendable. I smirked, and went over to the fridge.

"Elena, you think Damon's cooking is good?" I asked she nodded. "Well, I'm about to feed you the best food you have ever eaten."

I began cooking an Old Italian breakfast I'd learned when I was in Italy the first time.

I pushed the plate in front of Elena, who looked at it uneasy.

"Oh, Elena. I'm not going to poison you, just eat." I told her, she took a small bite and her eyes lit up before she ate it all.

"Faye! That was the best food I've ever tasted." She exclaimed and Damon frowned. "Sorry Damon but its true."

"Well, Faye was always the cook; even the mud pie with worm sprinkles she made when she was 7 wasn't all that bad." He smirked at me as I grimaced.

"And your Slug city wasn't too bad either." I fired back at him.

"Mud pies? Slug cities? If our fathers only knew what you two did when you spent all day by the falls, and why you all both came back caked in mud, they would have been furious." Stefan said, he had went and stood by Elena by now.

"Damon? Stefan? What did Faye look like as a child, like when she was 5?" Emma asked.

"Black hair like it is now, but she had it so long it came past her butt, in those cute waves. The always questioning green eyes, but they were wider, and wilder back then. Small, only like 4", when me and Stefan were around 4"6." He smiled, and Stefan nodded in agreement.

"What about Damon and Stefan?" Emma asked me.

"Black hair, styled almost just like it is now, adorable. His eyes still a beautiful blue, but his as well were more wild, and rambuncus. Super hyper. And that was Damon." I smiled. "Stefan, on the other hand, had light brown hair, and it was pretty straight, unlike Damon's little curls, His green-ish eyes mature for a 5 year-old. Calm, he liked to read a lot. He was always the adult, Damon may have been the oldest, but he was always the childish one. Stefan was always like a brother to me."

"Aw you all sounded so cute!" Elena said, and Emma nodded, they both smiled.

"Okay enough with the walk down memory lane. I need to go sell my apartment and you Emma, need to go furniture and paint shopping." I said.

We went to my house and I compelled the owner of the apartment that I never lived there, and I took all my stuff putting it in storage.

After we finished that, I took Emma to the mall and she picked out all the things she wanted, her room was to be based on the colors Electric blue, white and a purple-ish color.

I grabbed some colors for Damon's room and we went back to the boarding house.

"What room is mine?" Emma asked when we got there.

"Um, I don't know, ill be back." I said "STEFAN! ELENA!" I called.

"Stefan went hunting. What you need?" Elena said coming down the steps from Stefan's room.

"I need a room for Emma." I said to her.

"Oh, she can have my spare one. It's the only other one with a working bathroom in it. I sleep in Stefan's room anyway." She smiled; I smiled back and thanked her.

I took Emma up to her new room and she started decorating, I left her to that and head to Damon's room.

He was lying on the bed inside, asleep. I smirked and went over picking him up vamp-speed and speed him out the door, down the steps, and outside. I laid him on the porch, walked back inside and locked the door. Not that that would make any difference.

I went back to his room and Painted his white walls trim black. Then put the sheets from my old room on the bed, their black, purple, and white swirls looked familiar. I took out the carpet so the floor was all hardwood.

I was finished in 20 minutes, since I used my immortal gifts. I stood there admiring my work, when I heard Emma send an ear piercing scream through the silence of the house.

I ran to her, she was on the floor with a human on top of her, Vampire hunter, about to shove a stake through her heart, she was muttering 'no. no. no. Please don't.' over and over.

Without even thinking, I ran over and sank my fangs into his throat. Ignoring the pain in my body from the vervain spiked blood, I took only enough for him to pass out, and I got up and staggered back.

I screamed for someone, and Damon came rushing in, "Kill him, and help her." I choked, the vervain taking effect in my body.

I felt myself fall to the floor and pass out. I could veigly hear, Damon stabbing the man in the heart and I could smell his blood pour onto the floor. Then I could hear Emma's breathing get better and better with each second.

As I fell deeper and deeper into unconsciousness, I lost all my ability to hear or smell anything.

"When will she wake up?" I heard a small voice, Emma, ask.

And another small voice, Bonnie probably, whisper, "I don't know."

I could hear them talk, and hear Emma's soft sobs. I wanted to tell her it would all be okay. I wanted to pull her into a hug and soothe her, like any sister or mother would.

I laid there for hours, before I blinked a few times and sat up gasping.

"Mommy!" Emma yelled, but then she looked away, embarrassed that she had called me 'mommy'.

I smiled "No, come over here. No need to be shy. I don't mind." I said a little hoarsely.

She walked over and sat down, she looked a mess. Hair pulled up in a messy bun, old pair of my sweat pants and a plain black tee-shirt, no make-up, she looked like she was frantic with worry.

"It's going to be okay. I promise. I won't let anyone kill you. Ever. I'll make sure nothing happens to you." I whispered in her ear, as I brushed stray hairs for her face, in my worthless attempt to soothe her.

"But I am so scared!" she sobbed and I pulled her to me and she buried herself into my neck. I could feel her tears soaking my shirt.

"I know, trust me I know." I whispered to her. I watched as Damon walked in with a mug full of blood and set it down on the nightstand. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

Emma sat up and whipped her tears from her face and stood up to go to the bathroom. She may have only been 13 when she was turned but she looked at least 16.

"Damon, did you kill him? The guy who tried to kill Emma?" I asked Damon when she was in the bathroom.

He nodded and I pulled him up next to me on the bed. He kissed me softly.

I watched him grab the mug and hand it to me. "Drink. You need your energy." He smiled.

I chugged the mug and handed it back. Emma was back by now and sitting back in her spot across from me.

"Emma? Are you okay?" I asked she looked frantic.

"Yeah, it's just I feel like I need to get out. It's so cramped in here." She laughed. I smiled and lifted my eyebrows.

"There's a party at the grille we could go." I suggested, and she nodded.

"Damon?" She looked over to him and he shrugged.

"Looks like it's the Grille for us tonight." I smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Come on! Hurry up. Your vampires for heavens sake!" Emma yelled through the door. We were supposed to be getting ready for the party at the grille. But we spent it in other ways.

I laughed and pulled myself out of his embrace.

"Okay well b right out!" I yelled back.

Pulling a dark purple tee-shirt with a 'bleeding' black heart on the bottom corner and some dark skinny jeans from my dresser, I noticed a shiny colored ribbon in my top drawer.

Brow furrowed I pulled it out. It was a small black leather box, with a large shiny silver ribbon on top.

I opened it with curiosity, and I just stood and stared at the shiny silver and turcoise bracelet inside.

"Do you like it?" I heard a deep voice say from behind me.

Knowing exactically who it was I turned with a sweet smile on my face, and nodded.

"That's good. Go ahead put it on!" Damon urged.

I put the chain around my slinder wrist and clasped the clasp. It shone in the light as I twisted my wrist in every way.

"Beautiful." I muttered. " Oh thank you so much Damon. I love it."

He nodded and went over to his closet, pulling out all of the contents of his usual wardrobe. Black shirt, Black pants, Black boots, and his black leather jacket.

Using vampire speed we got dressed and ready. Walking down the steps hand-in-hand 7 minutes later.

Emma was at the bottom of the stairs tapping her white flats against the floor. She had on a baby blue dress trimmed in white lace, and her hair straightened.

"okay are you ready yet?" She exclaimed in an annoyed voice.

"Yes. Lets go." I said quickly before Damon said something smart as a reply.

"Good, can we take your Ferrari?" She asked.

"Which one? My black Italia? Or his blue one?" I laughed.

"Hmm… Black one today I suppose." She replied. I stuck my tounge out at Damon, and he just rolled his eyes.

"I DRIVE!" I yelled before anyone else could.

"Your such a child." Damon laughed and Emma climbed into the back.

I speed through town, swinging sharply around the turn into the parking lot for the Grille. I laughed as Emma slid across the backseat and Damon almost fell on me up in the front.

"A little rambunctious aren't we?" Damon mummered.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows.

The grille was packed as we walked in. This was the first time Emma was out in public in Mystic Falls.

"I know you want to go over to the bar Damon. Go." I laughed because he was looking at the bar with a sad face.

He smiled and walked over and started talking to the bar tender.

"Ready to meet the Mystic falls kids?" I laughed to Emma. But she was staring off at somebody over in the corner.

I followed her eyes and saw she was staring at Tyler Lockwood, and he was giving her a flirtatious stare.

"Oh no, we stay farrrr away from the Lockwoods. Never associate with him. Got it?" I gave her a glance that said listen-to-me-im-serious.

"But he's so cute." She whined.

"No! I'll explain later." I told her and she sighed and followed me to a table where, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Stefan, and Elena were sitting at.

"Hey." I said with a smile when we made it there.

"Hey Faye! Who's this?" Caroline replied.

"This is my… uhhh… 15 year old sister. Emma Marie Locke. Our aunt just died and they sent her to me from Italy." I explained and Emma just stood there smiling.

"You have a sister? We didn't know that." Caroline said turning to Matt.

'Play along' I mouthed to Bonnie and them.

They all stood.

"Well welcome to Mystic falls Emma, I'm Matt Donovan." Matt said and he shook her hand.

"Im Caroline Forbes, hey you should try out for cheerleading!" I rolled my eyes at that.

"Bonnie Bennet." Emma looked at her odd when she introduced herself considering they had already met.

"And you already know Elena and of course Stefan." I laughed.

"Hello everyone. Its nice to meet you." She said politely.

"You too!" they chorused. We hung out for awhile. But I ended up drifting next to Damon at the bar and taking his shot of bourbon.

"Hey I paid good money for that!" He exclaimed and laughed. "Your underaged. No liquor for you."

I smirked and whispered in his ear "If you get me drunk you might get lucky later."

"4 shots of bourbon and 4 yager-bombs!" he called to the bar tender.

2 hours later, I was drunk and Emma was thirsty so she went out hunting, while Damon dragged my slurring self into the house.

"You got me drunk, you want your prize?" I slurred at him.

"and what would that be?" he said he wasn't drunk yet but he was on the verge.

I smashed my lips to his and he carried me up the steps.

I woke up the next day, next to Damon as usual. But something was off.

I was completely naked! Memories came flooding back and I blushed.

I poked Damon and waited for him to wake up, he twitched a bit and opened his eyes.

"Morning beautiful." He smirked. I frowned at him.

"What happened last night Damon?" I asked in a disapproving tone.

"Well… you got drunk and seduced me. And being the pushover I am. You won!" He explained, with the ever present smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah okay! I'm going to check on Emma." I said jumping out of the bed and at vampire speed pulling on a pair of under garments, one of his button up silk tee-shirts, and some shorts.

I knocked on the door to Emma's room. "Emma, darling?" I called.

No answer. I pushed open the door, and saw that her room was in total chaos. Dresser flipped, bed a mess, trunks strung out all over the large room.

And I smelt a mixture of Blood and Vervain. "DAMON!" I yelled.

"Wha-" He started to say but once he saw and smelt the room he paused.

"Wheres Emma?" He asked panicking.

"I don't know! STEFAN! ELENA!" I called out to them.

"Faye, its 5 in the morning what." Stefan came in rubbing his eyes with a half asleep Elena trailing after him.

"Emma's missing. I lost her once I can't do it again!" I started to cry. Falling to the floor, Damon caught me and held me close.

"We are going to find her just wait." He whispered in my ear.

He passed me over to Elena. But I stood up straight, and started silently finding the persons scent. And I found it when I found a smear of blood on the wall, and it wasn't Emma's.

"Lets go." I said to Damon I was ready to kill the mother fuckers who took her.

EMMA POV

I was scared, scared for my life. And my families because I knew once they found me gone and the blood on the wall.

Flashback

I had just gotten back from my hunting trip and everyone in the house was asleep.

I changed into a pair of cotton shorts and a tee-shirt before heading over to my room.

Humming softly, I walked into the room. Only to be grabbed and someone put their hand over my mouth.

I lashed my claws out at the person, slashing all down his cheek. They wimpered and accidentally let me go. I hissed at the 3 men behind me.

They all came at me at once and I flung my dresser over in front of them, and threw chests.

Once I had ran out of things to throw I started to claw at them, and put up a fight. But I made the mistake of biting one of the guys, whom was filled with vervain and fell to the floor.

I felt like a rag doll as one of them slung me over his shoulder smearing a mixture of all of their blood except mine on the wall.

Flashback end

Faye POV

I broke Emma's large window with a over turned nightstand, and dove out the window ignoring the screams from behind me as jumped the two-story window. I landed on my feet, swift as a cat, and broke into a run sniffing the air as I followed the scent of the blood.

I could hear Damon, and Stefan running behind me, so I didn't stop. The scent trail stopped once we hit a road. I stopped and stood there. It had started to drizzle and I was getting soaked as I stood there and stared at the ground where the trail stopped.

I felt soft, wet hands wrap around me. I stuffed my face right in the crease between the neck and shoulder, and let tears stream down my face.

"It'll be okay, we're going to find her love." Damon whispered in my hair.

I sniffled, whipped my nose and pulled away.

Still sniffling I took a deep intake of breath and caught a hint of blood in the air. It was faint but I smelt it.

"Look out bitches, Little ole' Locke is on the loose. So Ready or not here I come." I muttered into the wind.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Oh mygodd I am soooo sorry I haven't uploaded in so long, im a horrible excuse for a writer…. I have been writing them but I haven't had internet sorry…..

3 hours of non-stop searching, and still no lead. What they could have been doing to her in the past 3 hours, is absolutely horrifying.

I was soaking wet, the slight drizzle has turned onto a full blown downpour. I told Stefan to go home and take care of the broken window and Elena after I made him get me an outfit from one of the small shops in town.

Then it hit me. The only place nobody would hear or see her, the only place I never would have thought about looking. The tomb.

I stopped in the middle of the woods, and waited for damon to catch up.

"The tomb, Damon, the tomb. They have her in the tomb. Damon. That tomb has to be opened by more than one witch. Its open now but. That means we could die going in to save her. We need all the help we can get, were gonna need, Bonnie, Alaric, Stefan, Elena, anyone we can get." I whispered, he nodded in agreement.

I ran to Bonnie's house first, considering she was the one that would be the hardest. I shooed Damon away to go and get Stefan and Elena.

She opened the door slowly then gasped. Most likely because I Faye Locke was standing soaking wet on her porch, with puffy red rings around my eyes and a red nose, from crying.

"Oh Goodness, get in here." She gasped. She pulled me in and up to her room where she stripped me of my soaking cloths and wrapped me in a fluffy robe, all in a matter of 5 minutes.

I whispered my thanks before sitting on her bed, and telling her the whole story.

"So im here because we need you, they have her in the tomb and they have witches, vampires, vampire hunters. Please Bonnie I beg you. Emma is like my daughter. I cant lose her. They are probably torturing her in there. PLEASE!" I started to cry and she pulled me into a hug.

"Okay, I'll help. But I warn you now this isn't going to be easy." She said in an omonus tone.

We left together after she gave me some jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, some boots, and a white jacket (which I would most likely switch for my leather one at home).

"Hello Ricky…." I smirked as I walked into his classroom and sat on his desk. "Got any plans tonight? Tommarow?"

"Oh great your just going to be another Damon. Where is he anyway I need his help." He half groweled.

"Right here Ricky-boy." Damon strolled in and came to stand next to me.

"Sorry Damon, but your little girlfriend already used the Ricky card." Alaric muttered.

"Oh she did, did she?" He turned to me with eyebrows raised.

"Yes, but that's not the point of this visit, we need help." I told Alaric.

He groaned and said "That seems to be the catch phrase of Damon's every visit. What is it now?"

And with that I explained the situation for the second time today.

"So, Emma is basically your adoptive daughter? And she needs to be saved from a group of vampire hating witches, vampire hunters, and revengeful vampires? How cliché. Sounds like bonnie me and the tomb vampires." He said.

"Whatever, time is what we are waisting right now. And that time is precious. Will you help?" I said, getting annoyed.

"Yes. Lets get going." He said quickly, tossing us all knives, stakes, and verivain to the ones who could touch it.

Emma POV

I screamed as a tall blonde girl, she smelled like a vampire but then again she smelled also of witch, stuck a vine of vervain on my chest.

This torture had been going on for hours by now. The vervain in my system was starting to wear off but I dare not let them see that

"Why." I gasped. The blonde just laughed and the other really pale girl, another witch, joined in. "Who in the hell are you all?"

"Well child, I'm Alyssa, this is Balie, those boys over there that are itching to kill you are Aaron, and Rex. They are vampire hunters, and outside watching the entrance are Alex, Aimee, and Carter, those are the vampires of the group. There are more of us too but they are roaming the town. Your friends, Faye and Damon, seem to be frantic with worry as they search. But they still cant figure out where you are. I really cant wait till they do though! Because they are the reason you are here." Alyssa, the blonde, said with a chuckle.

They were the reason I was here? What the hell?

Faye POV

We all were traveling as silently as we could with 2 humans and a witch in the group, out towards the remains of the church.

I peeked out and saw 3 people, no not people vampires, guarding the door. Can you say that we didn't see that coming.

I signaled them to be quiet and, I ran with Damon around the trees, not even stirring a leaf. Thank god for Alaric's magical vampire hunting materials. I shot a 'stake gun' as Alaric called it (I liked to call it the vampire death machine) and killed the female vampire while Damon staked one of the other ones.

The last one was a tall lanky red-headed male, was looking around frantic with worry.

I stopped running right in fron of him and cocked my head to the side.

"Wh-who are you." He studdered.

"Faye Elizabeth Locke at your service. Too bad you didn't get to know me im a catch." I smirked and as he begun to realize what I meant I staked him.

I turned smirking, and waved the rest over.

Emma POV

"What do you mean by they are the reason im here, what did they do?" I said. "Wait, can I guess about a few of yall. Lemme' guess you were deeply in love with Damon and he just dumped you?"

Alyssa started laughing "No, not for me at least, maybe for Baile over there."

Her laugh was cut short when a high pitched laugh signaled outside. I guess they just thought it was that female vampire, Aimee, but I knew that laugh all to well. and I only thought one thing 'watch out witches and bitches Faye is here'

Faye POV

I jumped silently into the hole where the entrance to the tomb was. And laughed, they had taken down the vampire holder spell.

I heard someone mutter behind me where the rest was 'watch out bitches' and with that I started into the tomb with a smirk on my face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Okay remember what Alaric said, vampire hunters always go for the cross-bow or a gun first so duck as soon as we get in.

Bonnie protected our minds from the witches, so I guess you could say we were ready.

There faces were priceless, like a deer caught in the headlights.

Rick was right; they went for the damned cross-bows, stupid hunters.

I ducked just as a stake came soaring over my head. I glowered at the guy who shot it and Tsk'd.

"So, I guess your wondering what I want. Its simple you see, you took something that is sacred to me, now I want it back." I smirked at the people in the room.

"Oh we know." A small pale one in the corner said. I could feel them trying to penetrate my mind to make pain but I just stood there and smiled. "And you're probably wondering why you aren't hurting us too. Well that's because A: We are just that much awesomer than you, B: We have a witch… and C: She's a Bennet witch bitches so give me Emma."

"There was a gasp from the blonde girl behind Emma. I never really got a good glimpse of her, but when I did I almost fell to the floor, It was Allie my dead, well I thought she was dead, sister.

"Yeah, it's me, you oh-so-innocent little Allie, the one you said you loved and cared about, but then you just left! Only leaving me with a lousy note! I blamed Damon for all this, I wanted him to suffer I said and did the most horrible things I could until I realized it wasn't his fault! If you loved me you would have stayed, faced your fears, or at least you could have taken me with you! I WAS YOUR SISTER! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!" She started off in a slow soft voice it wasn't until the end she started screaming, and I cringed away.

Allie was 2 years younger and besides Damon she had always been my best friend. I felt myself start trembling. My walls were down, and everyone was looking at me, Faye Locke the girl who was strong as a rock in a bad situation, never cried in front of except maybe Damon, Elena, or Bonnie.

Something shot from across the room and stabbed through my stomach just above my belly button. It had to be soaked in vervain because; I gasped out in pain and fell to the floor.

Chaos broke out, Damon was across the room in a second and snapped the neck of the one who shot, chains were being broken which meant Emma was out, and Bonnie was chanting some spell over me. Alaric was holding the other vampire hunter by his throat. But the most surprising was Elena, she had the pale witch on the floor with a knife over the witches' stomach pinning her to the floor, glowering down.

And that was when I blacked out.

Emma POV

Alyssa, Allie, whoever she was, just stood there and stared eyes wide as Faye fell to the floor.

She turned slowly and saw me there; she definitely wasn't any normal vampire, witch, human whatever she was.

Then she just turned and ran out of the tomb, and I of course followed.

We ended up down by the actual falls of mystic falls.

"What are you?" I said, and she jumped obviously startled.

"You shouldn't have followed me that was wrong." She whispered.

"I want to know what you are." I was determined.

"Well Faye never knew, but we had witch blood in our family, and she couldn't now, but after she left I found out, and started to study. Then Katherine that bitch found out about my trying to kill Damon and ended up instead of killing me changed me so I am now half witch, half vampire, happy! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" She snarled.

"I didn't need to know all that. That's your business. Not mine, but you know Faye, had a reason right. She was scared, upset, and mad even. But none of it was your fault. She loved you. I leave you now." I bowed my head a bit and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" She hollered after me.

"Yes?" I asked curiously I was under the impression she hated me and wanted me to leave.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry, now would you like to know the whole story?"

Faye POV

I woke up only a few minutes later, with the help of Bonnie's witchery. I smelt blood, a lot.

My fangs immediately came out slicing my lower lip completely open.

Someone was shoving a straw in my mouth and squeezing sweet liquid in my mouth, no not sweet liquid it was blood, I swallowed it all and sat up.

The pale witch was tied up, her sweat filled hair covering her face. Alaric, Elena, and Stefan were all surrounding her. Damon was standing over me staring at bonnie who had my head in her lap.

Bonnie pulled me back down. "Hey! Let me up!" I frowned

She let me up and I stumbled against Damon who held me straight.

One of the hunters in the corner was bleeding badly from the head, obviously hit too hard, but alive and his blood smelled so mouthwatering.

"Please, Damon oh please." I begged softly.

"Sorry love, no." He whispered smoothing my hair out my face just before, bonnie's small hand shoved another blood bag into my mouth, and squeezed it all out.

Once I got it all down I smiled, "Jeez Bonnie."

"Sorry I just don't anyone hurt more than they already are." She said and she walked over to the others.

I followed her, and kneeled by the girl and smoothed her hair away from her face so I could see.

All of the sudden Damon said, " Hey…. I know you kid. I think I dated you like 3 years ago…"

She coughed and looked up. "Yep, you used me for my powers, blood, and what it seemed like mostly, gasp who could have guessed sex! I loved you. But I gave up on that a long time ago."

Her small face was caked in sweat and blood from the slash across her cheekbone.

I felt the need to be nice and protect her. I pulled her long auburn hair in a bun on her head.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "I know how you feel sweetie, how old are you?"

"Well I'm 20 now, and I was 17 when Dick over there found me. How do you know how I feel? Nobody can." She said not even glancing at the rest of the people here.

"Go and watch the perimeter, there's more coming eventually. I want to talk to her alone." They all still just stood there. "Well? Are yall just gonna stand there looking like statues? Please I'll be fine."

They finally left muttering things to themselves.

"Honey, me and Damon go way back. We are best friends, since I was 5, and I was 5 in 1849. Then when we were 16, in hmm, 18...60? Yes 1860 we were walking out in the woods

Flashback 1858

We walked out in the woods, at midnight, if father knew I went out and explored with Damon at this hour, He already doesn't approve of me spending all my time with only Damon, Stefan and Allie.

"If father only were to know that we were out at this hour." I shook my head, my dress dragging against the forest floor.

"Ah, yes, he would banish me from ever seeing you again. Do you not agree Faye?" he laughed that musical laugh he had.

"Oh yes, and if he knew you called me Faye, instead of Miss Locke, or my calling you Damon instead of Mr. Salvatore." I replied sneaking a glance at him only to find him stopped and watching me.

"Yes? Is there something on me?" I asked confused.

"No, of course not, on the contrary, you look absolutely beautiful." He whispered, I felt heat come to my cheeks as I turned my head, hiding my face with my black hair.

He reached out and pulled my face up and kissed me with such lightness. Only for a second though.

He pulled back and looked at me but I pulled him back to me and kissed his with much more force, bruising our lips.

Flashback end

"That was our only kiss, but that was all it took I was utterly in love, then 1864 came and with it, the year brought Katherine Pierce, you may know her as Katrina Petrova, though. She came and I'll shorten the story, she took Damon and Stefan from me with in a week of being there, so I ran, afraid of her, and what would become of my basically-big-brother, and my guy." I hadn't realized I had started to cry, but I did and I whipped my tears away.

She hadn't said a word the whole time. She listened intently.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea, I was just in this to get back at Damon for shattering my heart, but I think you had it worse. I am sorry, for what we did to your friend, I just ask that you not kill me, I'll go, and you will never hear or see me again." She bowed her head apologetically.

"Of course, come on." I pulled her to her feet and carried her outside, vampire speed, and told Stefan and Elena, to take her to her car.

"Goodbye, speak this to no one." I told her.

"Wait, take this, it will protect you from a witches spells against your mind." She unclasped a charm bracelet from her wrist and shoved it into my hand.

"I can't take this." I called after her; she had started walking away, and didn't stop.

I stood there for a second before clasping the bracelet on my wrist and staring after them.  
"Faye." A girl said from in the bushes said, just before walking out in front of me.

"Hello Allie." I whispered


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I closed my eyes and whispered, "Hello Allie, it's been awhile."

"Indeed it has. Considering the fact we haven't seen each other in um, 136 years." She said sourly, and then she added, "The years sure haven't changed you."

"How so?" I asked completely dumfound.

"Same stupid gorgeous black hair, same stupid wise green eyes, same stupid perfect body, and same STUPID judgy voice. And you're still the same stupid girl everyone has always been jealous of." She half-growled.

"I could same about you, same gorgeous blond hair that shines like several different shades of wheat, exact same childish green eyes as me with a glint of pure care, same small body that would make any guy feel protective of you, same always questioning yet so very intelligent voice you always had. And you are still my little sister, but most of all your still my stupid best friend. I visited your grave every day, you know?" I said with tears brimming my wide eyed expression.

"No, you can look as hard as you can in these eyes you say have a pure glint of care, and see nothing; I've killed people, Lissa. All you ever knew about me is gone. For good." She said but all he words faded away when she said that one word 'Lissa' My nickname, used because of Elisabeth, my middle name, when she used that I knew it was all a lie.

"You see I know that's a lie! You called me Lissa, which means you care, if you didn't you would call me by Faye, the name you hate with all your heart! You've killed people huh? Well guess what! I have too! Get over it, and I can still see that glint in your eyes, nothing can take that away, Laurie! NOTHING!" I cried out in sheer joy.

She stood there dumbfound, then she finally whispered, "Laurie… haven't heard that name in a long time."

"Well, I hadn't heard Lissa in a long time either." I said and then out of no where she was flinging herself into my arms, and we were hugging as if to make up for all the hugs we missed in the past 136 years.

Then it shattered when Bonnie ran up bawling her eyes out.

"Bonnie! What's the matter?" I exclaimed.

"She's dead! She's dead! She killed Emma!" She sobbed.

I stood there and gasped air in and out of my mouth.

Veigly I heard Allie ask who.

And Bonnie mutter one world that sent my world spiraling downward, "Katherine."

Katherine was back. My downfall, the magnificent bitch herself.

Sorry its so short, but ehh, I'm tired as sh…nap, I have been dared not to say one cuss word for a week . So when I fall and stuff I have to say stuff like, shnap, fudge, snitch….. Anyone wanna try to go like a half a week or a week without cussing? I'm still waiting for her to forget... But anywayysss… throw life's lemons back at life and demand sour patch kids… Yada yada yada

Bree :))


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I have decided to start putting lyrics at the beginning of every chappie soo… yeah okay.

_It's alright, to tell me._

_What you think_

_About me. _

_I won't try _

_To argue_

_Or hold it against you_

_I know that you're leaving_

_You must have your reasons_

_The season is calling_

_Your pictures are falling down…_

_*Dammit, by Blink 182*_

I stood there frozen, with tears gently falling down my cheeks.

Someone was shaking me, but I veigly noticed it.

"Faye! Babe, come on." It was Damon; I looked over to him, and collapsed into his arms.

"She's dead. Damon, why would she want to kill Emma! What did she do?" I cried into his shirt.

"I don't know, but we will find out. Okay? Bonnie what happened exactically?" He whispered.

"Well, Alaric, Emma, and I were walking around the entrance. And Katherine came strutting out of the woods, we thought it was Elena at first, so Emma says 'Hey Elena, where's Stefan?' and by now she is standing in front of us, and she says, 'Oh I'm not Elena, but I'm sure you have heard of me.' And me and Alaric gasp her name 'Katherine.' Then she smirked and said 'Yep, and so Emma, I hear your close to the Salvatore's, and little-miss-Locke, Well that's unfortunate for you, because tonight you were supposed to die, and you obviously didn't, so it looks like im taking the place of my stupid workers.' And then she pulled a stake out of her pocket, and staked her before me and Alaric could do anything. She said something like goodbye folks, and then she ran. That's it." Bonnie said through her sobs.

"Oh god, it's all my fault! She's dead because of me!" I started to cry hysterically.

"No, no it's not your fault it could never be your fault." Damon was fighting tears too I could hear how thick his voice was.

I looked up at him, tears still streaming down face. "How so, you heard the bitch, she was close to us so she had to die. Everyone I ever get close to has been killed by her, Allie, you, Stefan, now Emma. Who's next? Elena, Bonnie, Alaric, Caroline?"

"Nobody because she won't have a chance." Stefan walked up now, toting a crying Elena behind him.

Elena ran up to me and I pulled her into a hug, I had to admit, this doppelganger and that Bennet witch had become my best friends, even before Damon and I had made up.

I let go of Elena, and looked around to see everyone there, Damon my true love, Bonnie and Elena my best friends, Alaric my vampire hunter teacher friend, Stefan my non-biological big brother, and Allie my not-so-dead biological sister (who was leaning against a tree for support, taking in raspy short breaths), All together they all added up to a dysfunctional family that I called mine.

"She can't, be stopped." Allie whispered, she had walked over and joined the group.

"What do you mean, Allie?" I questioned.

"She has too many people on her side. She has so many people, so many love her. She has gathered every human or witch who ever loved Damon, Stefan or Faye, and yawl' walked out on them, and all the human ones she turned or made into a vampire hunter. All these add up to so much, you guys have been with a lot of people in the past 146 years man."

She said grimacing.

"Hold up, where do you fit into this charade?" Stefan asked.

"Well, Katherine re-found me last year and after all these years I've still been mad, so I took up on her offer. She said I could be used, considering my unusual species." She was biting her lip; she was just the same as she was back in the day, hated being in the spotlight.

"Unusual species?" I asked, she smelled weird, but I didn't pay any attention.

"Lissa, after you ran off, I found out some family history. Mom was a witch. So, I started practicing with Emily and then after Katherine turned me I kept practicing and some how I ended up being a weird vampire/witch species. I hate being different, but yet I always will be." She said softly.

I stared at her like I was dumb, before asking something just as dumb. "Mom was a witch?"

"Duhh. I just said that." She told me, with a face that just yelled the word 'Duhh' at me.

"Okay. Now back on topic, where's Emma's body?" my voice broke when her name slid off my tongue.

"Same place it was when she dropped, but the crazy thing was Faye, her veins didn't pop out like all the other vampire's I've killed." Alaric said.

"I need to see her once more before we bury her." I whispered and they all nodded in agreement.

I followed them to where she was and ran over when I saw her body. Dropping to my knees next to her, I started to cry all over again.

She didn't have vanes popping out like most vampires did when they were staked, and she sure as hell didn't look asleep like some people say you should when you die. She looked hurt, severely hurt. I pushed her chocolaty curls out of her face and looked down at the child who I thought of as my daughter, the last sight of her I had was of her covered in blood and sweat with a face of a hunter surrounding the small witch that I let go home.

The worst part was the last words I said to her, telling her to go away and check the perimeters, for others. And what did she get because I told her to go do that with everyone. A stake in the heart! I never even got to tell her I love her or goodbye. Never again will I see that spark of sheer joy in those eyes of hers.

I cried into her hair, I had pulled her into my lap cradling her head.

I stroked her cheekbone and whipped some of the blood off her face. She didn't deserve this. None of it, the vampirism, the torture, and definitely not the death. Especially not at the hands of Katherine Pierce.

The tears flowed endlessly down my face, as I sat there on the forest floor holding the body of the child I loved so much.

Time went on and on, I didn't get up until somebody was lifting Emma from my arms and pulling me up into their arms.

I cried silently as I watched over Damon's shoulder Stefan and Alaric, bury Emma's body in the cemetery, next to the rest of my family's tombstones.

Damon had carried me here, as the rest walked, I was shuddering violently because of my crying.

They had promised to make her a stone so I could visit her just as I did my parents.

Then it was all over, Emma was gone, Katherine was back, everything was falling apart, my life, and my family.

Guys I almost cried writing this chapter, especially in the scene with Faye holding Emma's body. Sorry if any of yall had tears in your eyes. Hope you liked it, I'll update soon.

~Bree :l


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_I'm too depressed to go on_

_You'll be sorry when I'm gone_

_I never conquered rarely came_

_16 just held such better days_

_When I still felt alive _

_We couldn't wait to get outside_

_The world was wide _

_Too late the tour was over _

_We survived_

_Couldn't wait till I got home _

_To pass the time in my room alone._

_Please tell mom this is not her fault…_

_*Adam's song, Blink 182*_

_(I have had an odd aversion to Blink 182 lately since I got the new CD im normally the like MCR, Muse, Taylor Swift, Never Shout Never, and the occasional Lil Wayne, Jay-Z, and stuff kind of girl… But Blink 182's songs seem to fit this story and Faye+Damons relationship :D)_

We went home after Emma was in her 'grave.'

My tears had finally dried up, and I couldn't cry anymore.

We, we as in Damon, Stefan, Elena, Allie, and I, stood in the living room.

"So where does Allie sleep?" Elena said.

"How about Emma's old room." Stefan suggested and my eyes widened.

"HELL NO! NOBODY TOUCHES THAT ROOM! IT WAS HERS, AND IT ALWAYS WILL BE! IT'S GOING TO STAY JUST THE WAY IT WAS BEFORE SHE WAS TAKEN!" I started yelling at all them, and they all flinched at my sudden outburst. I ran up the steps into Emma's room after yelling, and started to cry again, so much for all the tears drying up.

"Okay… Allie, could you sleep down here on the couch until we fix up a room for you?" I heard Stefan say softly and her muttering yes.

The room was a wreck, the window was fixed and the water dried off the floor. But there was still furniture everywhere.

I walked slowly around the room putting everything back where she had set it up before, and cleaning the blood off the walls and floor as I passed it.

Once everything was back in its place I sat on her comforter and pulled my knees to my chest, resting my head on them, I closed my eyes and inhaled the floral scent that was purely, her. Never again would I be able to hug her, have her comfort me, and of me be able to comfort her. Tears slid down my cheeks and dripped off my chin.

I fell asleep there curled in a ball in the middle of her bed, holding the bear she slept with every night before.

I was half awake as someone lifted me from the bed and pulled the bear from my steel grasp and set it back on the bed.

I curled into the strong, familiar chest of Damon, as he carried me to our room and dressed me in a set of pajamas before pulling me into the bed next to him.

I woke up to a red nose and puffy eyes that hurt like hell.

I felt tears come to my eyes, but I pushed them away, I won't cry until the bitch is dead, and my family is safe.

Carefully, I got out of the bed and walked over to my wardrobe, to pull out a black mini skirt, and a blue tee-shirt with the word REBEL in black old time letters down the side.

Pulling on the cloths I crossed the hall to Emma's room and grabbed her daylight necklace off her dresser, since the necklace Damon gave me had been lost when we were running I put this one around my neck, and swore to never take it off.

Alaric had left his vampire hunting tool bag here last night so I took it down to the basement and started pulling the stuff I could touch out.

I found a wrist band-stake shooter thingy out of the bag and examined it. There were vervain grenades, vervain leafs, anything and everything anyone had ever thought of to kill vampires with, hell even a thigh strap to hold a stake in, what Alaric would wear with that amazed me.

I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed Alaric's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its Faye, I have your little vampire hunter guy bag…I'm coming over, I'll explain later. Call Bonnie, I'll get Stefan and Elena. I don't want Damon knowing. Okay? Promise you won't tell." I said quietly into the phone

"Alright, I hope whatever this is that you are doing is worth it." He said before he hung up the phone.

I tip-toed up the steps, and went silently into Stefan's room and jumped onto the bed, clasping my hands over their mouths so the wouldn't scream.

"Shh…" I shushed them, and they nodded. "Come on."

They followed me out the house, and I made them stay in the car and they could change out of their PJ's at Alaric's house.

I silently wrote Damon and Allie a note.

**Damon + Allie**

**Went out with Elena and Stefan don't worry, I'll be fine. See yall' later. Oh and Alaric told me to tell you that he is spending the day with Isobel's old friend/partner at Duke College today. **

**Love you both lots!**

**Faye E. Locke **

Why Allie couldn't come amazed me, it was a last minute decision. Maybe because I just got her back, and didn't want to lose her like I did Emma?

Running out to the car I pulled on my leather jacket.

I jumped in the driver seat and hit the gas all within a matter of 2 seconds.

"FAYE ELISSABETH LOCKE!" Stefan yelled, obviously he had been talking to me.

"Stefan Elliot Salvatore!" I yelled back and Elena giggled in the back seat, but Stefan sent her a glare, she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"What is this all about!" He questioned, suspiciously, with a look.

"Stefan have I ever mentioned that face could be described as a, 'tell-me-now-or-I'll-hit-you-with-my-man-purse' look?" I laughed with Elena.

He turned a shade of scarlet with anger that I was dodging his question.

"Faye Locke, I swear, I'm going to tell everyone you're secret if you don't tell me now." My eyes widened because I knew he didn't mean my vampire secret.

"You wouldn't, please Stefan!" I said but he was already saying it to Elena.

"Faye's full name isn't just Faye Elissabeth Locke, its Faith Elissabeth Maddison Locke…Petrova." He said my mother's maiden name with care. She widened her eyes and gasped.

"Yep, my mother was Katherine's secret child's daughter. A twist!" I said eyes closed, "Oh and Stef, you asked what this was about, well, we are going out to kill my bitch great-grandmother."

Oh heyyo gui's if ur wondering Allie's full name it's Allieah Clarissa Marie Leanne Locke/Petrova :D….. And I awlsooo noe that this chappie went fast, and confuzzeling….. SOwwerssss

~Bre_e


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Please save me _

_This time_

_I cannot run_

_And I'll_

_See you _

_When this is done_

_And now_

_I have come to _

_Realize that you are_

_The one who is left behind_

_Please stay_

_Until im gone_

_Im here hold on_

_To me_

_Im right here_

_Waiting_

_(Could you guess?) *Blink 182, Not Now*_

"WHAT?" Elena yelled, she still had wide eyes and a grimace on her face.

I flinched at her sudden loudness, "Quiet, please. What exactically are you 'WHAT!'Ing?"

"You are a descendant of Katherine? Hell, is everyone in this town, or at least remotely close, or was at one point, to her?" She had started to hypervenalate.

"Calm it!" I commanded, before I continued, "Yes I am a descendant of Katherine, but the only people who have ever known were, Stefan, My mother and I. Now apparently you, Stefan used that threat the whole year he knew before I ran. For some reason my mother never wanted anyone to know, it was an accident Stefan and I found out." I laughed lightly

"I believe Damon had an appointment, and Allie was out in the garden, so you and I went 'exploring' and found your mother and Katherine talking. You convinced me to ease drop with you." He finished my story.

"That didn't answer my question." Elena growled at us. We about 10 minutes away from Alaric's' now.

"What were you now wondering how you fit into this?" She shook her head yes. "Well dearest. That question I cannot answer, the Petrova line supposedly ended with Allie and me… Oh shit, Alex! You came from Alex!"  
"Alex?" She asked curiously.

"Yes Alex Damn it! Keep up, Alex is Allie's twin, but he left for war in 1862! I never spoke him again before I left! But I checked in on my family once more 5 years later, and sure as hell he was there!" Alexander Robert Locke, who forgets their brother? God, I'm going to be the first senile vampire.

"Yeah, Alex that kid hated Damon and my guts!" Stefan said glumly.

"So what does that make me?" Elena asked with that little crinkle between her eyebrows.

"Hmm, my great… great… great niece maybe?" I counted over in my head; we were at Alaric's house now.

Elena had only a blue sleep wear short and cammie set. But that was more than Stefan had, he only had a pair of black fleece pants on.

"Uhh, Faye… what exactically are we supposed to change into?" Elena asked just as we got out the car.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that." I smirked my 'Damon smirk' at her. And she rolled her chocolate eyes at me.

Banging on the white door for 5 minutes before I pulled my phone out and called him.

"Rick! Stop thinking about banging Jenna and come open the door!" I yelled into the phone instead of hello.

The door swung open and there stood a very angry looking Alaric.

"Get in here; why in the hell would you yell that! I do have neighbors." He growled at me, and my smirk.

"Sorry Ricky, here take this…" I shoved his bag into his arms, and tossed my oversized purse at Elena "Cloths are in there. Yours and Stefan's', Don't be surprised if yours are to big Stef, their Damon's."

"Fayth Locke! Do you realize what Damon will do to you if he finds out you took his cloths?" Stefan yelled at me.

"A, don't call me Fayth… B, don't yell at me… And C if you mean kiss me softly as I bat my eyelashes and apologize, then yes I know what he will do." I looked up, batted my lashes and let my lower lip jut out just a bit. He meshed like putty in my strong fingers, "See it works!"

"Shut up, Faye." He muttered before they walked out and into another room.

"Bonnie here yet?" I asked.

"No-"But just as he said that Bonnie walked in toting Jeremy behind.

"Speak of the devil." I muttered "Why the hell did you bring him, Bonnie?"

Her cheeks were stained pink and her lips looked as if they were swollen, I would know that expression anywhere.

"Oh, now I know! Get it Jeremy! Your get all these powerful girls, Vicki, a vampire, good ole Anna, another vampire, and now Miss Bennet witch herself!" I exclaimed just to embarrass them.

It obviously worked because little bonnie puffed up like a frightened cat and snapped, "Shut up! Now could you please tell me what I'm doing here?"

"Of course my dearest." I smirked and lead them, plus Stefan and Elena, who had heard the whole thing… Elena was smiling brilliantly, down to the basement.

They sat down in the little sitting spaces that were available in the concrete room.

"Okay, first order of business, the main most important of all orders, we are going to kill Katherine, Kay? Well nobody asked you, so onwards; nobody and I mean NOBODY tells Damon or Allie." I jumped right to the point.

"Wait hold up, who in the hell is Allie? Last time I checked there was only Emma!" Jeremy said confused.

"Allie is my younger sister... she was apparently turned after I ran away in 1864… And Emma…" I blinked away a few tears before finishing "She's dead…"

"What? When? How? I'm so sorry Faye." He smiled his boyish smile apologetically.

"That's okay Jer, I'll get my revenge. Oh yeah you didn't go on our little vampire/vampire hunting/witch assassination assignment, sorry… Katherine killed Emma, now I'm going to kill Katherine." I smiled through my lashes at him, just before my cell went off playing Damon's ring tone. "Crap, Alaric take Bonnie, and Jeremy upstairs so yall' don't ruin it."

"Hey Babe!" I called enthusiastically into the phone.

"Hey, where are you?" He asked like an innocent child.

"With Stef and Lena' I told you that." I furrowed my brow.

"Well I wasn't sure if that was true… You never mentioned it that's all." He said softly.

"Damon Joseph Salvatore (AN: I choose Joseph as his middle name cuz Ian Somerhalder's middle name is Joseph, SOwwi if ya don't like it… :D) have I in al of my immortal life lied to you?" I asked, hoping my voice was convincing. Elena laughed in the background, just for special effect.

"Just hurry back to me." He laughed, before hanging up.

Sighing I called them all back downstairs, and got serious.

"Look, the annual founders' day ball is in 2 days. We are all going, and that's where we make our move. But we need to dress old timey, like 1800's old timey. So since only two people in this room were around, Stefan you get the boys, and I get the girls capesh?" He shook his head, and I went on, "But Elena you need more than just the outfit, I need a red haired wig, and a lot of make up. Since Katherine's' going to be there, she will be posing as you, ergo you look different. Okay?"

Once we were all clear, we set out for the mall; at least I wasn't lying to Damon the whole way.

Walking through the overly crowded walkways, I found the store I needed, an old Halloween shop. Perfect.

Grabbing Bonnie and Elena's arms, ignoring their protests I pulled them in.

"Hello, I was wondering if you had any southern belle dresses available." I asked the man behind the counter with a face that would make a grown man cry if I wanted it to.

"Y-Y-Yes. This way please." He stuttered as he led the way to the very back room.

There was 5 dresses to choose from, even if I only needed 2, one for Bonnie, and one for Elena.

"Girls, I'd forget even trying to help, for the next two days, you two are life size Barbie dolls to me. Sit." I smiled a devious smile before turning to the racks. Yanking a set off the shelf, its dark and light blue shades shimmering in the light.

"Sir, could you leave the room for a bit please." I looked at the man in the doorway.

"Sorry ma'am I need to stay back here." He said in a deep voice, as I sighed for the millionth time today.

Looking him in the eyes, feeling my pupils dilate, I said sternly "Leave the room, and don't come back here until I call you."

Without a word he spun on his heel and left. "And that ladies was the power of compulsion. Now Bonnie, strip. I only want underwear when you're done, its time for you to feel what I felt every day for almost half my life, thank you 1900's…"

She did what she was told but with a frown on her face, they had decided, im guessing, that not talking and doing what they were told was best. I pulled the pantaloons, and socks on her first. Smiling when I broke out the white lace corset.

"Bonnie I would hold your breath, well take as much as you can now, because its limited after this goes on." I laughed.

"Oh no!" She gasped horrified, obviously she has heard about them.

Pulling the strings tight, hearing her gasp with every yank. Once that was done, I pulled on the dress part, and then lifted it for the hoop to go under it, making it billow.

"That's how a dress is put on girls. That's what I went through every day. Hurts huh?" I looked at Bonnie who was trying to get a big gust of air.

"I change my mind; I don't want to wear one of those." Elena said from her chair in the corner.

"To bad." I said smiling, they laughed, and obviously they thought I was taking this too seriously.

I twirled Bonnie, she looked great, the blues of the dress, complimented her mocha skin, and curl locks perfectly.

"Elena your turn." I pulled her to her feet, and she started undressing as I picked her perfect dress, almost identical, but unique in its own way, to Bonnie's. Different in colors though, hers was mostly white, but also had a lot of light purple in it too.

I repeated the 20 minute process again on Elena, twirling her as I did Bonnie, who in the whole 20 minutes was trying to figure out how to sit in the chair without the dress flipping up and exposing her underclothes.

I laughed and walked up to Bonnie, pulling her to her feet then lifted the back of the dress, so she could sit down, "There you go."

She smiled and I looked over to Elena who just kind of stood there.

"Now you may both take off the dresses." I told them, and they glared at me.

Grumbling they had me help them take off all the parts, and then they put their normal cloths back on.

I folded all the stuff and set it on the bench, before calling the manager guy.

He came quickly in and stood there. "Yes."

"We would like to purchase these dresses now. Bonnie, Elena go out and wait in the restaurant across the street." I ordered them out the room before turning back to the man, ready to compel again.

"You will give me these dresses for only a hundred, instead of the usual 600. Thank you." I compelled the man, because I was sure nobody, except for maybe Damon, would approve of me getting them completely free.

"I will give you these dresses for one hundred." He repeated slowly. Perfect.

Handing him the money, I put the dresses in long dress bags, before heading out the store.

I found Bonnie sitting in a booth alone, while Elena stood at the counter.

"I'll call the guys." I said to her as I sat down.

"_Hello_?" Stefan grunted into the phone.

"Hey, you seem happy."

Somebody yelled in the background. _"No! I don't want to wear this stupid thing. Get your hand off my ass!"_

"Uhh Stefan?" I asked

"_The clerk is helping Alaric and Jeremy, neither of them like these outfits very much. But the clerk has taken a liking to Alaric." _He said loudly over the entire ruckus.

"Poor gal. I'm guessing Alaric hasn't given her the time of day." I laughed into the phone.

"_More like poor __**Guy**__. This dude doesn't seem to notice Alaric isn't into him." _There was booming laughs bursting from, most likely, Jeremy.

"Umm, okay, hurry up and come down to the restaurant across from the old time Halloween shop. Okay?" I said.

"_Will do." _He answered before yelling _"Alaric, don't hit the guy! Jenna wouldn't approve!"_

I hung up the phone laughing. Then we sat there waiting for the guys to return.

Guys I know, there isn't much Famon in this chapter, but….. Sorry. The next chapter…. Maybe? The next chapter is definitely the party. Promise there will be a little bit of mushy gushy Faye+Damon loving.

!Bree! 3


	17. Chapter 17

Hello my lovely readers.  
I know this is the story ive gotten the most reviews on But I do not think I will be finishing it Im sad to say, I just cant get back into writing for this one If anyone would like, they could take over for me.  
And you can have the story, carry it on anyway you like Just email me, and ill give it to you Im so sorry for all of you that liked it Thank you for the lovely reviews, and adding it to your favorite stories and stuff I love you all

xoxo -Bree 


End file.
